El Konoha's Maid Café
by SuperLoverMelon
Summary: Naruto decidído a ayudar a sus tíos empieza a trabajar en un Maid Café.¿Que pasará cuando su peor enemigo lo descubrá y le chantajeé con decirselo a su familia y amigos y sí no acepta fingir ser su novía?
1. Prólogo

No lo soportaba,desde lamuerte de sus padres lo único que había hecho era de ser una carga para su tío Jiraiya y su tía había visto lo que hacian para poder cuidar de el.

Pero eso se acababa buscaría trabajo no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras sus tíos se dejaban la espaldatrabajando por ía que sería difícil pero tenía que hacerlo no solo por sus tíos,sino por sus padres.

Naruto POV

No creia que sería tan difícil en todas las entrevistas me decían que no podían aceptar a un chico de 16 años,que deberíaestar en el colegio estudiando,y no es que no fueraal fuera por mi lo dejaría no soportaba todas las burlas y los golpes que recibía solo por el hecho de ser pobre y diferente.

Los odiaba sobre todo ese grupo de acosadores liderado por el odioso Sasuke Uchiha,ese chico se creía importante por ser rico,guapo y idiota es el que más me molesta creyendose el rey del mundo.

Dí la vuelta en la esquina para llegar a casa cuando ví un cartel que destacabaentre los otros.

Se busca hombre o mujer entre 16 y 25 años con habilidades de cocina para trabajar en el nuevo café de próxima apertura"Konoha's Maid".Interesados llamar al 956287519.

Me quede mirando el cartel durante unos ía16años,eso estaba claro,era un hombre según sabíay no era un chef pero tenía sus conicimientos de cocina.

Apunté el teléfono que aparecíaen el cartel,total que perdía por trabajar de cocinero o camarero en un café café normal pensé.

Que equivocado estaba.


	2. Empiezan los Problemas

Naruto se encontraba en la cama comodamente ignorando el molesto ruido provocado por el despertador que indicaba que tenía que ir a la escuela,su infierno personal.

-¡Naruto,baja de una vez vas a llegar otra vez tarde al colegio!-Gritaba desde la cocina su tía Tsunade.-¡No me hagas tener que subir!

-Ya bajo,ya bajo-Decía Naruto todavía adormecido.

No había dormido bastante bien debido a los nervios provocados por la tios todavia no sabían que Naruto estaba buscado trabajo."Sí lo supieran no me dejarían ayudarles,siguen pensado que soy un crio."Pensaba Naruto mientras se colocaba el molesto uniforme escolar.

-Naruto,el desayuno ya esta preparado,baja antes de que se enfríe-Escucho decír a su tía Tsunade mientras bajaba por las escaleras y se sentaba en la pequeña mesa para engullir su desayuno.

-Naruto,¿Qué te gustaría comer hoy?-Le preguntaba su tio Jiraiya con su típica sonrisa en la cara.

-Hoy me quedaré en el colegio por la tarde a estudir,así que pedid lo queraís para comer.-Le mintío.

-¿Así,que examenes tienes que preparar?-Volvio a preguntar desconfiado sabiendo que su sobrino no solía quedarse hasta tarde en el colegio y menos para estudiar.

-Historio-Volvió a mentir rogando que se lo creyera.

-¡Naruto,vete ya sino quieres llegar tarde-Interrumpió Tsunade.

Naruto POV

Cogí la maleta y salí por la puerta corriendo."Eso a estado cerca"pensé Jaraiya estaba a punto de descubrir la podían descubrirlo no al menos hasta que me hayan contratado.

Salí de mis pensamientos al darme cuenta de que ya estaba en frente de la escuelas y estaban a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando corrí todo lo rapido que pude para podrer apresuré en llegar a clase cuando noté un empujón.

-Mira por donde vas atontado-Escuche decir a el idiota de Kiba otro de los lameculos de Sasuke.

-Mira tu por donde vas-Respondí y seguí mi camino a clase.

-Oye,a mi no me dejes hablando solo.-Me dijó sujetandome del brazo antes de que yo inconcientemente le pegase un puñetazo y salíese corriendo hacía clases.

Al llegar noté algunas miradas en mí mientras susurraban algó entre risas entre ellos esos lameculos de Sasuke mientras el me miraba con una mirada inespresiva.

Las clases pasarón rapidas con Kakashi,Kurenai y Asuma-sensei hasta que llegó el descanso sabía que tenía que salir corriendo sino quería recibir otra paliza de parte de í corriendo hasta que noté que alguien me cogía del cuello y me estampaba contra la pared.

-Tu cabrón,¿como te atreves a pegarle a Kiba?-Me amenazó Sasori,otro de ellos mientras ejercía más presión en el agarre.

-Lo hice porque tenía ganas de sueltame.-Le exigí,mientra notabas las miradas de la gente sobre nosotros.

-Pues resulta que no tengo ganas de hacerlo-Me contestó prepotente-Hey Sasuke,¿Qué hacemos con el?-Se volteó para preguntar.

-Enseñarle una lección-Respondió con su sonrisa prepotente.

Y antes de que terminasen de hablar le pegué un rodillazó a Sasori que le hizó soltarme,para despues pegarlé un puñetazo a Deidara que le hizo caer al suelo.

-Te vas a enterar desgraciado-Dijeron Kiba y Shikamaru para cogerme de los brazos y estamparme contra la pared.

-¿Que está pasando aquí?-Pregunto enojado Kakashi-sensei haciendo que todo el mundo alrededor saliera corriendo menos el grupo de Sasuke y el mismo.

-Vosotros soltadle y venid conmigo a la oficina del director.- Les ordenó el sensei.

_¡Pero si nosotros no hemos hecho nada fue el quien nos golpeó-Mintió el desgraciado de Deidara todavia en el suelo.

-Yo no he vistó a el señor Uzumaki golpear a nadie,solo les he vistó a ustedes a corralarle para golpearle.-Me defendió el sensei mientras yo daba gracias al cielo por su aparición.-Ahora obedezcan y diriganse a la oficina del director.-

Uno por uno fueron detrás de Kakashi-sensei mientra Sasuke seguía mirandome inespresivo a la vez que se acercaba a mi oigo para susurrarme.

-La próxima no te libras zorrito-Me dijo para despues irse tranquilamente.A que venía eso de zorrito pensé a la vez que me sonrojaba por su cercania.

Despues del incidente volví a clase intentando olvidar las palabras del que por fin sonó el molesto timbre que indicaba el fin del horario é la hora en el móvil sino salía ahora llegaré tarde a la entrevista.Y sin demasiada prisa me encamine hasta el Konoha's Maid Café.

No sabía lo que me esperaba.


	3. ¿Entonces,el trabajo es mío?

Antes de empezar gracias a todas las personas que están leyendo el fanfic y envian un comentario o dan a favorito,me motivais a seguir escribiendo,y quisiera deciros que si teneis alguna sugerencia para el fic o sí quereis que añada alguna pareja o personaje solo mandadme un privado o escriban un espero que os gusté el nuevo capitulo.

Cap 3:¿Entonces,estoy contratado? Parte 1

Naruto POV

Miré el papel con la dirección del local apuntada en el pensando de quien carajo era la genial idea de poner un café en un lugar tan lejos del centro,y más con ese nombre "Konoha's Maids Café",sigo sin tener ni idea de que es una maid pero mientras me dieran el trabajo eso daba igual.

Le eché un vistazo a la hora marcada por el reloj para darme cuenta de que debía darme MUCHA prisa sino quería llegar tarde a la hora acordada para la entrevista.Y mientras iba corriendo hacía el café mi cerebro volvió a llenarse de inseguridades,"¿y sí no me permiten entrar en la entrevista?,¿Y sí mis tios me descubrían?,¿Qué quiso decir Sasuke susurrando esas palabras al oído?...Espera,espera acabo de sonrojarme por que ese desgraciado me susurró en el oído con su sexy voz,¡pero de que estoy hablando,ese usuratonkashi no tiene una voz sexy al contrario tiene la voz más irritante que he escuchado en mi vida!Debo dejar de pensar en cosas estupidas lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora es ir a esa maldita entrevista de trabajo y luego ir a comerme un buen plato de ramen.

Normal POV

Naruto siguió corriendo hasta divisar un café bastante colorido con un cartel bastante grande que indicaba que era "El Konoha's Maids Café".

Tragó saliva mientras ojeaba el lugar,a simple vista parecía un café bastante calido con sus paredes en color pastel y grandes ventanas que dejaban no solo que entrara la luz sino que tuviera una gran vista de como era el lo poco que pudo ver de la terraza que resguardaba a las mesas exteriores del sol pudo notó que a diferencia de la fachada del local esta era de un tono blanco marfíl y que había una gran variedad de flores decorandola.

Naruto salió de su ensimismamiento al notar que no debía llegar más tarde de lo que ya entaba,y con paso firme pero nervioso abrío la puerta de color pastel que le daba la bienvenida al ó con la boca abierta al notar la elegancia del local con su suelo de marmol rosa y ligeramente recubierto por una alfombra de terciopelo que tenía el aspecto de costar mas que toda la ropa que el llevaba,encima de la cara alfombra de escontraban un gran grupo de mesa recubiertas con un fino mantel de color rosa suave en la que ya se encontraban algunos vasos y platos para recibir a los clientes.Y lo que más le sorprendió fue ver al final de aquella gran sala gran un enorme escaparate en el cual se encontraban gran variedad de pasteles de distintos sabores y recubiertos de distintos ingredientes,y mientras a Naruto se le hacia la boca agua por el mero hecho de ver tan cantidad de pasteles oyó una voz a sus espaldas.

-¿Perdona,eres Naruto Uzumaki?-Le habló un hombre de piel morena y cabello castaño con una cicatriz encima de la nariz.

-Sí soy yo-Respondió-¿Es usted el dueño del local-Preguntó nervioso por la respuesta.

-Sí,mi nombre es Iruka Umino pero no me trates de usted solo llamame Iruka-Le pidió mientras le miraba de arriba a abajo.-¿Te parece que empecemos la entrevista?

-¿Soy el primero en llegar?-Preguntó esperanzado.

-Bueno,realmente eres el último en llegar-Le confesó riendo mientras le indicaba que tomase asiento.

Naruto POV

Tomé asiento como me indicó mientras notaba como me ponía más nervioso con el paso de los segundo.

-No tienes que ponerte nervioso solo voy a preguntarte lo básico y a pedirte que te pruebes algo.¿OK?-Me dico con el objetivo de tranquilizarme,cosa que consiguió.

-Primero,necesito tu nombre completo,edad y el nombre de tus padres-Pidió con voz tranquilizadora.

-Claro,mi nombre completo es Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze,tengo 16 años y...-Titubeé antes de volver a hablar-Mis padres murieron cuando nací son mis tios lo que se hacen cargo de mí-Expliqué con la voz temblorosa.

-Oh,lo siento.-Se disculpo nervioso-La verdad yo tambien soy huerfano.-Declaró mirandome a los ojos.-Ahora dime tus habilidades y tus gustos.

-A ver...-Dije haciendo una pausa para pensar en que decir.-Se me da bien hacer ramen,comer ramer,cantar y se un poco sobre cocina.-Proseguí.-Y mi mayor afición es ¡el ramen!-Declaré emocionado por mi visible obsesión.

De acuerdo.-Dijo aguantandose la risa.-Por último necesito que te pruebes esto.-Me dijo mostrandome una bolsa en la que seguramente se encontraría el uniforme.-Puedes probartelo en el cuarto de empleados.-Me indico una habitación detrás del escaparate.

Cojí la bolsa de la cual desconocía su contenido para dirigirme a la habitación é en la habitación y tras observarla un poco saqué el contenido de la bolsa.

-¡PERO ESTO QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO

!-Grité tremendamente sorprendido por el contenido de la bolsa.

Bueno eso a sido todo por hoy intentare subír la segunda parte lo más rápido posible antes de que se me vengan todos los exámenes los que quieren saber cuando se encontraran Sasuke y Naruto faltan como máximo 3 esperando,mandando comentarios y compartiendo el pronto.


	4. ¿Entonces,el trabajo es mío?(Parte 2)

Capítulo 4:Empiezan los problemas(Parte 2)

Naruto POV

Mire con horror ese trozo de tela color pastel que tenía ante mis ojos,no,eso era una broma¿verdad?El era un hombre¿como querían que se pusiera eso?Ese traje de color pastel que me cubría hasta un poco menos de la rodillas con volantes blancos y un pequeño delantal pude seguir insultando a ese horrendo trozo de tela cuando escuche la voz de Iruka.

-¿Naruto,estas bien?No hay problema sí te echas atras se que trabajar de maid es te preocupes podré encontrar a otra persona para el trabajo.-Me dijo desde el exterior de la habitación.

-No,no es eso...¡espera!¿Quería contratarme?-Pregunte sorprendido sin creermelo.

-Claro,das el perfil perfecto para el trabajo.-Me contesto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-No te vayas,ya salgo.-Respondí para volver a mirar el vestido de podía rechazar el trabajo,no despues de lo que me había costado encontrar uno pero tampoco podía aceptar un trabajo donde tuviera que ir vestido con menos ropa que la mayoría de chicas de mi clase y eso es otro inconveniente que pasaría si llega a aparecer alguien del colegio o incluso mis tios en ese lugar."No dijiste que haría lo que fuera para ayudar a tus tíos"Escuche decir a mis subconciente,era verdad lo había prometido y Naruto Uzumaki nunca rompe una promesa,nunca.

Cojí el vestido con las manos temblorosas para empezar a ponermelo,metí mi ropa en la maleta y ví más que contenía la bolsa que guardaba el vestido de color la encontré unas medias que me cubrían hasta un poco menos del vestido dejando ver un poco de mi piel morena,unos zapatos de base plana lo cual agradecía por que sabía que no soportaría con tacones y una peluca larga rubias con el pelo atado en dos verdad eso era bueno con ella puede que no me reconozcan.

Al terminar de colocarme el conjunto caminé lentamente y con miedo hacía la puerta girando el picaporte.

-Ya termine-Avisé a Iruka el cual se encontrarba mirando las musarañas para que enfocará su mirada en mi,cosa que hizo rápido para despues dejar caer su boca al piso mientras tanto el y yo nos sonrojabamos.

-Whoa,Naruto estás estupendo.-Me dijo con el sonrojo todavía en su cara.

-Entonces,¿el trabajo es mío?-Le pregunté esperanzado y nervioso por su respuesta.

-Pues claro que sí Na..-No le permití dejar de hablar para abrazarle con todo mi fuerza mientras reía y le daba graciaa al cielo por darme está oportunidad.

-Naruto,para tengo que preguntarte algo-Me pidió y dejé de abrazarlo para prestarle atención.-¿Podrías empezar a trabajar hoy?Así puedo presentarte a el resto del equipo y podrás acostumbrarte al trabajo.

-Claro,no hay problema.-Le dijé realmente no tenía nada que hacer,ya había puesto una escusa y tenía muchas ganas de conocer a mis compañeros.

-Entonces,¡chicos podeís dejar de vigilarnos os presentaré oficial!-Les dijó a un grupo de 5 personas que se acercaban avergonzados.-Ahora que estamos todos presente Naruto estos son tus compañeros,chicos este es presentare uno por uno este es Sai,que no te incomode su sonrisa.-Me aconsejó pero realmente ese chicos de pelo negro como el ébano y una piel de color marfíl tenía un rostro que no parecía reflejar nada.-La chica que esta a su lado es Hinata que no te extrañe que hable poco es parte de su encanto.-Dijo refiriendose a la chica con una mirada blanca enfocada en el suelo con el rostro rojo de la verguenza y el cabello azulado por la cintura y vestida con un traje azul parecido al mío.-Y la chica del cabello rubio es Ino seguramente te llevaras vin con ella es muy amable pero es una cotora.-Explicó señalando a una chica con el pelo rubio recogido con una coleta alta,con unos profundos ojos azules y vestida con mi mismo vestido pero en morado.-Ellos servirán contigo a los clientes.

-Y los 2 chicos que están apoyados en la pared son Shino,es el contable y el adminitrados de la tienda si tienes algo que pedir solo diselo a el sin miedo.-Continuó Iruka mirando al chico con unas lentes negras y con casi todo el rostro y cuerpo cubierto que me sonreía levemente.-Y el último es Gaara el se encargara de protegeros si algún cliente se propasa con vosotros y lo evitara.-Termino refiriendose al pelirrojo son un tatuaje en la frente que me miraba seria y fijamente con sus ojos aguamarinos que no trataban de influirme miedo sino confianza.

Pero antes de que pudieramos empezar a hablar un pequeño grupo de clientes entró por la puerta tomando asiento en un grupo de mesas vací verguenza y sonrojado caminé hacía ellos tenía que acostumbrarme si quería conservar el trabajo.

-¿Perdonen han decidido ya lo que desean tomar?-Pregunté todavia sonrojado y con una débil sonrisa.

-Claro que sí hermosura,queremos un trozo de tarta de mora,2 de melocotón,1 de fresa y 4 café con leche.-Me indico mientras el y los demás ocupantes de la mesa se dedicaban a comerme con la mirada mientras sentía que Gaara mantenia su mirada fija por su intentaban propasarse conmigo.-Ahora mismo.-Terminé de decir para derijirme al escaparate y tomar sus pedidos mientras seguía notando sus miradas en mi.

El café rapidamente se había llenado haciendo que no tuviera ningún momento de descanso lo único que no había cambiado eran las miradas que los clientes me mandaban tanto a mi como a Hinata e Ino como si quisieran devorarnos y la mirada dee Gaara vigilando que nada inesperado pasase.

La clientela fue disminuyendo hasta que apenas quedo nadie y cuando me dispuse a sentarme se oyó la campanilla que indicaba si algún cliente había entrado.Y al darme la vuelta para atenderles y darles la bienvenida me encontré con la peor imagen que me podía encontrar.

Todo mi grupo de acosadores sentandose en una mesa esperando a ser atendidos por mi,y algo aun peor a el maldito de Sasuke Uchiha mirandome fijamente con una sonrisa pervertida.

Lo único que paso por mi cabeza fue como saldría de esta y que podría si Sasuke descubría que la persona que se encontraba enfrente de el era yo travestido.


	5. ¿¡QUE SEA TU QUE?

Desde que había empezado a trabajar aquí había pensado en miles de motivos y situaciones en las que buscar trabajo pudiera salir mal que lo descubrieran sus tios o que no encontrara trabajo pero nunca imaginó que se encontraría vestido con un traje de maid enfrente de las personas que le estaba arruinando la vida a causa de sus abusos.

Naruto POV

Temblé paralizado por el miedo de lo que podría sucederme sí por algún motivo me descubría,mi vida ya era un infierno por su culpa no me imagino que podrían hacer al saber que la "chica" que tenían enfrente era su principal objeto de burlas y la persona a la que no dejaban vivir en paz vestido tan pateticamente por dinero.

Salí de mi infierno mental al notar que alguien sacudía mi hombro.

-Naru-chan,¿Que ocurre,los conoces?-Me preguntó mientras yo intentaba parar de temblar.

-"Claro que los conozco,son las personas que hacen de mi vida un infierno.¿Te las presento?"-Pensé para mi,no podía decirle tan cosa nadie debía de saber lo que me pasaba en el colegio ni siquiera mis tíos saben de mi situació.No quiero saber lo que haría si lo descubría.-No,claro que é a atenderles.-Le mentí viendo en su rostro que no se creía totalmente la respuesta pero que dejaba de preguntar.Ví como tanto Gaara y Sai no se creían ninguna de mis palabras pero no se entrometían en el tema.

Me dirijí caminando lentamente hacia la mesa donde se encontraban con una sonrisa fingida en mi parecia haberme reconocido o yo esperaba que fuera así,sabía que bien podrían haberles atendido Hinata o Ino pero este era mi problema y tenía que resolverlo yo sin meter a nadie de por medio.

-¿Que desean tomar?-Pregunte con una voz perfectamente fingida mientras deseaba intensamente que pidieran algo para llevar o algo rápido de tomar.

-Sí pudiera ser a ti en bandeja pero como como veo que estas trabajando queremos 7 cafes solos,3 trozos de pastel de chocolate,2 de pastel de lima y mango,un trozo de pastel de limón u para mi tu número de telé para tomar.-Dijó con un tono asquerosamente seductor intentando hacerme caer en sus redes mientras su panda de lameculos se reía en voz baja por su atrevimiento.

-En seguida,pero lo último no podra ser-Dijé para irme no antes de ver su cara sorprendida por el acostumbrado a que todos cayeran a sus pies pero yo no caería ante un cerdo como el.

Al llegar al mostrado fui a recoger las ordenes encargadas a la vez que seguía echando un vistazo al grupo que todavía parecia sorprendido por el rechazo de su lí í ante ese hecho podía vengarme de ellos aunque solo fuera un poco por todo el daño que me habían provocado.

Cargé todos los encargo en las dos bandejas y me dirijí de nuevo hacía las mesas con un pequeño plan en mente.

-Aquí estan sus encargos,que disfruten.-Dijé a la vez que dejaba la bandeja de los pasteles en la amplia mesa pero intencionadamente dejaba caer la bandeja con los cafe en la cabeza del pelopincho de escuche gritar sorprendido por la temperatura a la que se encontraba el líquido derramado que se encontraba esparcido entre su cabeza y parte de su ropa.

-Oh,lo siento,disculpeme por mi torpeza.-Dijé falsamemte al haber cumplido mi pequeña venganza.

-No te preocupes hermosura solo acompañame al baño para ayudarme a limpiarme.-Me respodió todavía con esa estupida sonrisa sin parecer haberse molestado por el "accidente".Apreté los puños al ver mi venganza no solo había sido destruida sino que el desgraciado estaba más feliz que antes.

Al llegar al cuarto de baño de los empleados procedí a limpiarle restos de café que todavía tenía en el rosrro con una toalla sin ninguna delicadeza apretando fuertemente la toalla contra su rostro.

-Le vuelvo a pedir disculpa por mi torpeza.-Le volví a repetir falsamente con un leve signo de arrepentimiento en la cara.

-No te disculpes tenías tus motivos,DOBE.-Me respondío dejandome en ,ese insulto solo me lo dedicaba a inmovil cosa que el aprovecho para estamparme contra la pared y tomarme de la cintura sin dejarme ninguna vía de escape.

-¿Te creías que no te reconocería?¿Que crees que pasaría si Kiba y los demás...no,TODO el instituto y tus tíos se enterraran de que trabajas aquí,como crees que reaccionarían?-Me susurró con una sonrisa frívola al oído.

Ahora me encontraba todavía más en podía pensar en algo así,si mi vida ya era un infierno no me podía imaginar sí todo el instituto y mis tíos se enteraban de esto,mis tíos no volverían a confiar en mi por mentirles y el colegio se volvería algo todavia peor para mi.

-NO,NO POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAS,TE LO RUEGO.-Imploré con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz temblorosa por el miedo.

-Calmate,no lo haré.-Dijó con voz calmada mientra yo suspiraba extrañado de su respuesta.-Sí tu cumples con una cosa que quiero pedirte.-Continuó mientras yo lo miraba sorprendido que quería alguien como el que lo tiene todo de alguien como yo.

-¿Qu-que quieres que haga por tí?-Pregunté temeroso de su contestación.

-No creó que este sea un buen lugar para hablar de algo así.Te espero en el callejón de atras,cuando salgas,por tu bien no faltes.-Me recomendó mientras me sonreía prepotentemente y se marchaba por la puerta.

Despues de seguir unos cuantos minutos allí decidí salir coriendo hacía la sala de empleados cambiandome a toda prisa y volviendo a meter el traje descuidadamente en la bolsa y saliendo disparado hacía la salida no sin antes despedirme de Ino,Hinata,Sai,Shino e Iruka.

-Vuelve mañana a las 6:00.-Me ordenó Iruka con un tono dulce.

Me dirigí dudoso y a paso lento hacía en callejón mientras por mi cabeza pasaban miles de ideas sobre que quería que Sasuke que el hiciera por el.

Al llegar al oscuro callejón se encontró a Sasuke tranquilamente apoyado en la pared con su mirada en el suelo levantandola para fijarla en el.

-Menos mal,ya creía que no vendrías y creeme eso hubiera sido malo para ti.-Le dijó haciendo que le recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda ante tal posibilidad.

-Ve directo al grano,¿que quíeres que haga por tí?-Le respondí contarte esperando temeroso la respuesta.

-Directo me gusta.-Me dijó con una sonrisa altanera.-Yo tambien lo soy,así que te lo diré que quíero que hagas por mi es-Continuó parando durante unos segundos.-...Que finjas ser mi novia.

-¿¡QUE FINJA SER TU QUEE!?-Grité a los segundos despues de entender el significado de la frase.

-¿Es que estas sordo?Te lo repetiré una vez más finje ser mi novia sino quieres que todo el mundo se entere de tu secreto.-Me amenazó con su rostro inepresivo.


	6. Empieza el trato

Cap 5:Empieza el trato

Naruto POV

-¿Es que estas sordo?Te lo repetiré una vez más finje ser mi novia sino quieres que todo el mundo se entere de tu secreto.-Me amenazó con su rostro inepresivo.

-¿Por que quieres eso y más importante por que quieres que yo finja ser tu novio.-Pregunté extrañado,el era el "gran" Sasuke Uchiha el perfecto playboy con una mirada tenía a sus pies a incontables hombres y mujeres que mataría por un beso suyo,¿entonces,por que me pedía a mi que fuera su novio falso?

-Supongo que tendré que explicartelo.-Me contestó molesto por tener que explicar una historia de nuevo a tan altas horas de la noche.-Todo empezó cuando nació mi hermano,mis padres decidieron meterme en un matrimonio de conveniencia para ampliar los contactos y medios de la resulta que Itachi...-Continuó para ser interumpido por mi.

-¡Espera!¿Itachi,Itachi Uchiha el profesor de algebra es tu hermano?-Pregunté confuso Itachi Uchiha a pesar de tener su mismo apellido era uno de los mejores profesore que había en el colegio solía ser amable y no era un egolatra-emo como su no se parecía para nada en personalidad.

-Si dobe es mi hermano ahora deja de interrumpirme.-Me dijó haciendome sonrojar por haberle interrumpido por una tonteria.-La cosa,resulta que Itachi no quiere heredar la empresa y me encasqueta el matrimonio de conveniencia y toda la empresa a mi.Y como veras no quiero casarme ni ahora ni nunca,por eso misadres me han dicho que sí no encuentro novia o novio en menos de un mes seguiran adelante con el estupido matrimonio.¿Comprendes ahora?-Terminó de hablarme como sí estuviera hablandole a un niño de guardería.

-Comprendo que estes buscando un novio o novia pero sigo sin comprender porque yo si puedes tener a cualquier chico o chica solo con preguntar.-Le respondí todavia con esa duda.

-He hay el problema,he intentado que otras chicas sean mis novias pero todas se acaban enamorandando y acaban siendo molestas y empalagosas,despues lo intente con los chicos pero más de lo mismo.Y eso me lleva a ti,¿quien mejor para finjir ser mi novia que la persona que mas me odia por hacerle la vida imposible?-Terminó para volver a ser interrumpido por mi.

-Pero entonces¿ire de chico o me volveré a disfrazar de chica?-Pregunté rogando mentalmente que me dejara vestir ya era extraño finjir ser su "novio" encima ir travestido parahacerme pasar por su "novia" todavia lo era más.

-Realmente no me importa mientas no te acabes enamorando mi.-Me terminó respondiendo de forma prepotente y antes de que pudiera gritar me estampó contra la pared del callejón agarrandome de la cintura y levantando delicadamente mi barbilla para que le mirase a la cara.-Entonces,¿aceptas finjir ser mi novio o tendré que contarle tu "pequeño" secreto a todo el colegio?-Me preguntó a centímetros de mi cara haciendome sonrojar por la cercanía.

-Lo haré con una última condición...que tanto tu como tu panda de lameculos dejéis tanto de molestarme como de pegarme.-Le exigí todavía sonrojado a la vez que le apartaba levemente.

-No tienes ningún derecho a exigirme nada,pero por esta vez te dejaré.No puedo dejar que nadie le ponga la mano encima a mi indefenso "novio".-Me respondió con un gran tono de burla en su voz haciendome enfandar.

-¡Oye teme!¿Quien te crees que eres para llamarme indefenso y encima insinuas que no puedo defenderme?¿¡Me estas escuchando teme,adonde te crees que me llevas!?-Pregunté gritando viendo que hacía caso omiso a mis palabras para tomar mi muñeca guiandome fuera del oscuro callejón.

-Te llevo hasta mi coche no te dejaré caminar hasta tu casa solo a estas horas de la noche.-Me respondió llegar a su coche en el cual se notaba todo el dinero que tenía,no todos los días se veía a alguien con un ferrari rojo de último modelo.

-Dobe para de gritar y dime donde vives.-Me ordenó despues de meterme a la fuerza en el coche a pesar de mis gritos e insultos.

-Vivó en el país del dulce,en la avenida del pastel,en la calle de la piruleta.-Le contesté ironicamente negandome a que el me llevará a casa.

-Maldito usuratonkachi,ten por seguro que sino me dices donde vives dare vueltas por toda la ciudad para encontrar tu casa.-Me advirtió y por su mirada veís que no era una broma.

-Esta bien maldiro teme,vivo en la calle de la hoja número 23.-Dijé a regañadientes para ver como el coche se iba poniendo en marcha dirigendose a mi casa.

-Dobe debes de tardar mucho llendo desde tu casa hasta la cafetería.-Dijó mientras yo veía en sus ojos que tramab algo que de seguro no sería bueno para mí.

Siguio conduciendo mientras mis parpados se iban cerrando y yo peleaba contra el sueño para no caer en los brazos de Morfeo sin resultado alguno porque mis parpados hacían caso amiso de mis ordenes para cerrarse con la última imagen de Sasuke Uchiha,algo que nunca habría imaginado.

Abrí lentamente los ojos al notar un leve golpe en el hombro encontrandome con un Sasuke Uchiha que intentaba levantarme.

-Oye usuratonkashi despierta de una maldita vez ya hemos llegado hasta tu casa.-Me indicó mientras yo me iba desperezando y caminando torpemente fuera del coche sin despedirme de é cuando note que alguien tomaba mi muñeca y me obligaba a encararle.

No me dió tiempo cuando noté que Sasuke posaba levemente sus labios sobre los míos alejandose para volver al coche.

-Nos vemos mañana dobe.-Se despidió de mi para arrancar el coche mientras yo tomaba conciencia de lo sucedido y sonrojado gritaba una gran cantidad de insultos al Uchiha que lo único fue sacar una mano por la ventanilla del coche en modo de despedida.

Despues de perderle de vista me encaminé lentamente a la entrada de mi casa procurando no provocar el más minimo ruido para no despertar a mis tíos que se encontraban al parecer dormidos pero nunca se sabía.

Saqué las llaves de mi bolsillo abriendo la puerta y encaminandome a mi habitación maldiciendome cada vez que producía el más leve llegar a mi habitación me lanzé en la cama rememorando todo lo acontecido en el dí había contratado en un trabajo donde tenía que trasvestirme,mi peor enemigo me había decubierto y me había amenazado con contarselo a todo el colegio sino me hacía pasar por su novio y los más importante me había besado,solo un roce de labios,pero me había besado y con el se había ido mi primer beso.

Intenté dejar de pensar y volver a caer en los brazos de Morfeo cosa que se me volvía imposible por el recuerdo del leve sabor de los labios de mi peor enemigo y a partir de ahora "novio".

Gracias por la espera por el capítulo la verdad tenía alguna dudas sobre si al final travestir a Naruto para que saíera con Sasuke o no,y al final decidí que lo mejor sería no ukear demasiado a Naruto,si creen que lo mejor en travestirlo solo ponganlo en los comentarios y haré que salga con Sasuke cierto en el próximo capítulo insinuare algunas parejas si quieren algunas en especial solo ponedlo en enlos por leer y hasta otro capítulo.


	7. Me perteneces

Cap 6:Me perteneces

Despertó sin ninguna enegia provocado por todos los sucesos y sobre todo por el extraño trato que realizó con su peor enemigo que apenas le dejó descansar por el recuerdo de ese leve roce de labios provocado por el Uchiha.

Todavía con el sueño en sus venas procedió a vestirse maldiciendo internamente a la escuela y a Sasuke por existir y no dejarle dormir tranquilamente sin preocupaciones en la ó lentamente por las escaleras deseando no encontrarse con ninguno de sus tios,sabía que la bronca y el castigo que le iba a caer encima sería ó en seco al escuchar un grito proveniente de la cocina.

-Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze ni se te ocurra salir por esa puerta sin haber recibido tu merecido castigo.-Ordenó a gritos su tía para lanzarle una zapatilla directa a la frente y arrastrarle hacia la cocina donde se encontraba tambien su tío Jiraiya que le dirigió una mirada severa.

-Ahora dime jovencito¿donde estuviste anoche que llegaste tan tarde?-Preguntó su tío con un tono neutro pero serio en su voz.

-Ya os lo dije estuve en la biblioteca estudiando pero me quede dormido.-Mentió esperando que le creyeran su mentira.

-Naruto deja de mentir,te buscamos en todas las bibliotecas de la zona y no te encontramos en ninguna.-Le dijó Tsunade sin creer ninguna palabra de su mentira.

-Bu-bueno la ver-verdad es que..-Tartamudeó Naruto al verse sin ninguna cuartada que le incubriera resignandose a decirles la verdad pero siendo interrumpido por su tío.

-No finjas sabemos que estabas en casa de algún amigo¿o acaso estabas con tu novia?-Intervino Jiraiya mientras le tomaba del hombro con una sonrisa.-Pero la próxima vez avisanos¿de acuerdo?-Terminó de hablar para leer el periódico.

-Ahora toma el obento y vete antes de que vuelvas a llegar.-Le indicó su tía antes de que cogiera el desayuno y la maleta para marcharse al colegio.

Naruto POV

Eso estuvo cerca,muy cerca realmente creía que tendría que contarles todo sobte el maid café y sobre Sasuke y decirles"Trabajo en un maid café donde tengo que travestirme ¡ah¡Pero tambien tengo que hacerme pasar por el novio de la persona que más odio sino quiero que se lo cuente a todo el colegio."No esta en mis planes,quizas cuando todo esto acabe,pero ahora que me lo pregunto¿esto cuando acabara?Sí consigo que Sasuke no tenga que casarse¿entonces me tendré que casar yo con el o sera un si te he visto no me acuerdo?Realmente no me imagino con el apellido Uchiha.

Pero en que estas pensando la sola idea del Sasuke y yo en alguna relación romantica o de amistad solo puede salir de la mente más é de pensar en tonterias para entrar por la puerta y dirijirme a clase y tomar en asiento más escondido posible para poder echarme una cabezadita sin que ningún profesor se diera giré al escuchar la palabra maid de los labios de Sasuke temiendo que hubiese roto su promesa.

Normal POV

-¿Que os parecio el nuevo maid café que han abierto?-Le preguntó a Kiba y a Deidara quienes estaban apoyados en un dormido Shikamaru.

-¡Fue fantastico la chica rubia era muy sexy y la del pelo azul era muy linda!-Respondió Kiba causando una risa de burla de parte de Deidara.

-Por favor Kiba deja de finjir de una vez,te pasaste todo el rato lanzandole miradas al gerente ese raro que tenía toda la cara cubierta.-Dijó entre risas Deidara causando que Kiba le respondiera burlonamente.

-Al menos yo no quiero que el profesor de álgebra me empotre contra la pared.-Respondió ganandose una sarta de insultos y golpes de parte del rubio.

-Cambiando de tema visteis como la rubia rechazó a Sasuke eso fue épico,nunca creí que algún ser viviente pudiera rechazar al gran Sasuke Uchiha.-Cambió de tema el pelilargo haciendo que Naruto se sonrojara al recordar lo ocurrido.

-Si eso fue increíble,pero lo mejor fue cuando le tiró la bandeja con los cafes ardiendo para despues acompañarle a "secarse".Ahora cuenta Sasuke¿que pasó en verdad en baño?-Preguntó el castaño con curiosidad ganandose una leve sonrisa de Sasuke.

-Solo voy a decir que la rubia no era tan difícil como creía.-Dijo causandole risas a los dos chicos y un fuerte enfado por parte Naruto que no pudo decir nada cuando vió al profesor entrar por la puerta para empezar con las clases.

Naruto POV

El timbre indicó el fin de las clases y al parecer Sasuke cumplió su promesa tanto el como el resto de su grupo no había ni intentado primera vez podía caminar tranquilamente por los pasillos sin tener que preocuparme por algún insulto o golpe.

Salí del colegio con usa sonrisa en la cara,sonrisa que rapidamente se borró de mi cara al ver a Sasuke en su coche por lo visto para recogerme ya que me hizo una seña para que me acercara.

-¿Que haces aquí teme?-Le pregunté de mala gana al ver que no tenía ninguna intención de irse sin recogerme.

-¿Como que que hago aquí?Eres mi "novio" voy a llevarte a tu casa.-Me respondió como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-Si,soy tu "novio" pero no tiene que llevarme a ningún lado,solo tenemos que finjir,nada más.-Le dijé.-Además no tengo que ir a casa tengo que ir al café.-Le informé.

-Entonces te llevo,el café esta muy lejos.-Respondió ignorando mis palabras y empujandome dentro del coche.-Además quiero volver a verte vestido de maid.-Dijo haciendome sonrojar y poniendo en marcha el coche.

En el viaje ninguno de los dos habló pero no hubo un silencio incomodo sino uno parecer no bromeaba con lo de querer verme vestido otra vez de maid ya que entró en el café y se sentó en una de la mesas más cercanas a la barra.

-Bienvenidos.-Saludaron todos al darse cuenta de nuestras presencia y mientras Sasuke era atendido por Ino yo iba a ponerme de nuevo el incomodo traje de maid,al salir ví a Sasuke sonreír pervertidamente como la primera vez que me vió con el traje puesto,supongo que los habitos no se pierden.

El café siguió llenandose de gente,entre ellos Kiba el cual no despegaba la mirada de Shino el cual al parecer no se daba cuenta y el mi profesor de historia Kakashi el cual parecía que solo estaba aquí para acosar a Iruka,ya que solo dejó que Iruka lo atendiera.

Por lo visto nada cambio ya que todavía notaba más miradas pervertidas hacia mi,entre ellas la de Sasuke que no despegó su mirada de mi desde el inicio de la despues cuando la mayoría de los clientes se había marchado noté que alguien me cogía de la muñeca para acercarme a el.

-Naru-chan desde que estoy aquí no me ha prestado atenció exíge atención de parte de Naru-chan.-Dijó con tono infantil y haciendome sonrojar al ver que todos nos tan avergonzado que no noté que alguien volvía a tirar de mi muñeca apartandome de Sasuke.

-Naruto¿este cliente te esta molestando?-Me preguntó Gaara con tono violento despues de haberme apartado de Sasuke.

-No Gaa...-No me dió tiempo de terminar la frase cuando Sasuke me apartó de Gaara.-Ya has oido mapache no la estoy molestando,ahora dejanos en paz.-Respondió Sasuke por mi en un tono desafiente y peligroso.

-Me ire si me da la gana solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo.-Le respondió de malos humos Gaara mientras se acercaba amenazante anta Sasuke.

-Pues vete a hacerlo a otra parte,aquí no te necesitan.-Dijó apartandome levemente y pantandole cara a Gaara.

La pelea fue subiendo de nivel gradualmente pasando de insultos a amenazas,empujones incluso casí a golpes,ya que al ver que Sasuke le levantaba la mano a Gaara me interpuse entre ellos parando el puño de Sasuke con la mano.

-¡Sasuke para!-Grité haciendo que algo reaccionara en el ya que se encamino hacia la salida dejando tanto a las personas que estaban en el café como a mi sorprendidos pero tranquilos de que la pelea no pasase a más.

-¿Estas bien?-Me preguntaron al mismo tiempo Gaara e Iruka mientras los demás me miraban preocupados.

-Sí.-Fue lo único que conteste antes de dirigirme al cuarto de empleados a cambiarme lo más rápido posible para salir en busca de terminar lo único que hice fue disculparme con todo el personal por la pelea acontecida y despedirme.

Al salir por la puerta busqué a Sasuke por los alrededores,cosa que no me costó demasiado ya que sentí que alguien me coguía de la muñeca dí la vuelta sabiendo quien era.

-Sasuke..-Fue lo único que pude decir cuando el ya me había interrumpido.

-Naruto,me perteneces,eres mío,¿me entiendes?Mío.-Me dijo con un tono intimidante.-Tengo algo que decirte.

Me sonrojé sin razón por la última frase mientras mi corazón no paraba de latir impaciente por sus palabras.

-Mis padres quieren conocer.-Me dijó sorprendiendome y decepcionandome sin conocimiento de lo que estaba empezando a sentir.

Gracias por leer¿creías que Sasuke se le iba a confesar a Naru?No tan pronto,seguramente para el próximo capítulo tarde un POCO más ya que los exámenes estan empezando pero no este capítulo he insinuado un poco el ShinoKiba y el Itadei porque me lo pidieron y el KakaIru porque despues de SasuNaru es mipareja comentarios y el próximo capítulo.


	8. Conociendo a la familia

cap 7:Conociendo a la familia

Naruto POV

Me sentí decepcionado sin saber porque por sus palabras."Pero que creías que iba a decir¿que te quería?Deja de pensar en tonterias"Pensé para recibir un leve golpe de Sasuke en la cabeza.

-Oye usuratoncachi,¿me estas escuchando?Te decía que mis padres quieren que desean conocer a el chico que "conquisto mi frío corazón".-Repitió haciendo que me pusiera nervioso.¿Conocer a mis suegros?No me considero pesimista pero había miles de cosas que podían salir en una situación como esa¿Y si el profesor Itachi o su familia se daban cuenta del gran "amor" que siento por su hijo?¿Y sí a Sasuke le daba la gana de besarle en frente de sus padres y el le diera una bofetada?Da igual las veces que me lo imagine siempre hay algo que sale mal.

-Pe-pero teme solo llevamos "saliendo" dos días¿no crees que es un poco repentino?-Respondí intentando evadir esa situación.Sí los padres de Sasuke eran igual que el no me podía imaginar como acabaría eso.

-A ellos les da igual,lo único que quíeran es que desaparezcas de mi vida lo más rápido posible para que yo pueda se "felíz" con la pelochicle esa y antes muerto que casarme con un bicho como ella.-Dijó intentando "animarme".

-¿Y entonces cuando podría conocer a tus pa-padres?¿Dentro de dos semanas?-Le pregunté resignandome a conocerlos de todos modos aunque me negara me obligaría como lleva haciendo desde hace unos días.

-Mañana.-Me respondió simplemente haciendo que pegase un salto.¡Mañana!¿Pero este chico es tonto o retrasado?¿Como iba a ser mañana?Había tanto que preparar,como mínimo una cuartada no podía decir que el me hacía la vida imposible y que me chantajeó para que me hiciese pasar por su novio y encima se me da fatal contar mentiras.

-Pe-pero¿y sí algo sale mal?-Pregunté con la tonta esperanza de que cambiase de opinión,algo imposible porque cuando un Uchiha dice algo no importa si esta equivocado que no cambia su palabra.

-Pues entonces procura de que nada salga mal.-Me repondió desentendiendose del tema como sí el no tuviera nada que ver con el tema.

-Maldito Uchiha,¿quien me mando fingir ser el novio de un amargado-egocentrico-emo-insensible?-Murmuré mientras arrancaba el coche y me llevaba de vuelta a casa.

El camino transcurrió en silencio mientras cada uno estaba metido en sus seguía pensando en la familia de Sasuke¿que clase de familia obliga a su hijo a casarse con una desconocida para agrandar su empresa?Pero tampoco podía juzgar a las personas antes de conocerlas,quizas lo hacía por necesidad o porque se único que se es que acabaré por conocerlos y entonces podré sacar conclusiones.

Bajé del coche al notar que frenó el frente de mi casa.

-Adios,nos vemos mañana.-Me despedí secamente todavía con mis dudas sobre la cena con "mis suegros".

-Nos vemos.-Se despidió igual que yo y poniendo en marcha el coche dejandome en mi casa todavía con las dudas en mi entrar en casa me dirijí a la cocina siendo bienvenidos por el griterío caracteristico de mi casa.

-Hola Naruto¿hoy tambien vienes de casa de tu novia?-Me preguntó mi tío Jiraiya haciendo me enfadar.

-¡Que no tengo novia!-Le respondí mientras el seguía ignorando mis palabras.

-Claro, cierto esta no che comemos ramen.-Dijo haciendo que tdas mis dudas y preocupaciones desaparecieran de mi cabeza,si hay algo que el ramen no pueda solucionar todavía no ha sido descubierto.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente

-¡Naruto levantate de una maldita vez!-Gritó enfurecida mi tía haciendo que me cayera de la ama por el reincorpore para mirar la hora haciendo que volviera a sobresaltarme,solo quedaban quince minutos para las ocho y como volviera a llegar tarde me expulsaban de clase.

Bajé por la escaleras mientras me colocaba la ropa y me cepillaba los dientes a la mayoría de personas les parecería extraño pero esa era mi rutina de todos los día,incluso había veces en la que me caía rodando por las escaleras pero ya me había hoy no se porque tenía un mal presentimiento,un MUY mal presentimiento.

-Vieja¿por que no me has despertado?-Grité entrando en la cocina para recibir un zapatillazo en la cara.

-¡Oye niño!¿A quien llama vieja?¿Y como que no te he despertado?Llevo desde las siete intentando despertarte e incluso de he tirado un cubo de agua por encima.-Me explicó mientras yo terminaba de ponerme el uniforme,cogía la maleta y me metía una tostada en la boca.

-Me voy.-Avisé para salir pitando por la puerta.-"Puede que si salgo corriendo llege a lo justo."-Pensé para quedarme paralizado al ver que lo quien se encontraba en frente de mi casa.

-Oye teme¿que demonios haces aquí?-Pregunté con un tic nervioso en el ojo mientras observaba al maldito Uchiha en su ferrari rojo.

-Que crees que estoy estoy esperando,se que siempre llegas tarde así que a partie de ahora te llevaré desde tu casa hasta el colegio y viceversa,además hoy vamos a cenar a casa de mis padres.-Me recordó con su inespresivo rostro.

-No hace falta pue...¿¡Que nos quedamos a cenar en casa de tus padres!?-Me interrumpí a mi mismo mientras el coche se ponía en marcha conmigo dentro.

-No me grites mientras estoy conduciendo,y si,hoy cenar con mis padres no intentes escabullirte o ya sabes lo que podría pasar.-Me advirtió recordandome mi situació solo soy una marioneta en los planes de Sasuke por el solo puedo sentir odio.

Bajé del coche en el mismo momento en el que frenó ignorando a Sasuke y corriendo hacia mi lo visto no había llegado tarde me senté en el asiento más apartado para dejar de pensar en todo lo que me rodeaba.

Las clases hasta el receso pasaron normales Deidara pidiendole "ayuda" a Itachi-sensei antes tenía dudas pero ahora estoy seguro de que hay algo entre ellos lo mismo pasaba con Kakashi-sensei que perdió media clase al llegar tarde como siempre y la otra media en explicarnos porque Iruka era tercera hora era con Gai-sensei que daba gimnasia,estoy seguro de que a ese profesor lo tienen que haber sacado del psiquiatrico porque no es normal que nos mande hacer ejercicios espartanos mientras el grita que tenemos la "fuerza de la juventud" al terminar la clase me marché en dirección a los vestuarios lo más rápido posible para acabar con esa tortura cuando noté que alguien me estampaba contra las taquillas.

-¿Acaso te creías que te ibas a librar de lo que le hiciste a Kiba cabrón?-Dijó Sasori mientras acercaba una navaja a mi cuello.-Ahora te vas a enterar-.

Cerré los ojos mientras temblaba esperando lo inevitable o que ocurriera algún notar que no sentía ningún dolor volví a abrir los ojos.

-Ní os atreváis a tocarle un pelo¿me entendeis?-Por lo visto si existen los milagros porque delante de mi se encontraba Sasuke apartando el cuchillo de mi cuello y acercandolo al cuello de Sasori que lo miraba con ojos lleno de terror.

-¿Pe-pero que haces Sa-sasuke?So-solo nos estamos ven-vengando de lo que ese cabrón le hizo a Ki-kiba.-Dijó temblando ante la gélida mirada de Sasuke.

-A partir de ahora ní os atrevais a acercaros a largate.-Solo basto decir eso para que Sasori saliera corriendo.-¿Estas bien?-Me preguntó mientras yo todavía seguía temblando.

-Si-si,gra-gracias.-Le dijé mientras se alejaba a paso relajado y mi corazón latía desenfrenado sin saber todavía el porque.

Las clases siguieron normales sin ni siquiera una mirada de parte de los abusadores,por lo visto nadíe quería desobedecer a Sasuke y afrontar las consecuencias.

En el maid café las cosas tampoco fueron muy extrañas las miradas pervertidas seguían enfocadas tanto en mi como en Ino e Hinata,Kakashi-sensei seguía acosando a Iruka-san haciendole sonrojar cada vez que podía,Kiba seguía viniendo para observar no tan disimuladamente a Shino y gruñendo como un perro cada vez que alguna clienta se acercaba a Shino por cualquier motivo,lo único que cambió fue que apareció un chico bastante parecido a Hinata con los ojos blancos que no dejaba de vigilar a Hinata haciendo que fuera más torpe de lo que ya era por lo visto serían primos o algo parecido.

No me extraño nada que al salir en la entrada se encontrara Sasuke con su ferrari senté en el coche haciendo que Sasuke el viaje transcurrió en silencio nosotros nunca hemos hablado mucho pero la verdad tampoco había mucho de que hablar yo apenas sabía nada de el y el no sabía nada de mi.

El coche llegó a sus destino pero nosotros todavía seguíamos dentro en silencio esperando que el otro hablara de lo ocurrido o de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-Gracias.-Repetí siendo el primero en hablar haciendo que Sasuke enfocara su mirada en mi.

-No las de,era parte del trato.-Me contestó haciendo que algo dentro de mi se rompiera ante sus palabras.

-Pero de todos mo...-No pudé terminar la frase al notar que los labios de Sasuke se posaban sobre los míos en un beso más largo que el de la otra é de pensar para corresponder al beso intentando tomar el control torpemente mientras que Sasuke me mordía levemente el labio inferior haciendo que soltara un pequeño quejido que aprovecho para colar su lengua en mi boca explorandola y empezando una pelea entre su lengua y la mía para tomar el control del separamos al notar la falta de aire en nuestros pulmones.

-¿Por que me has...-Pregunté sonrojado por el beso anteríor y volviendo a ser cortado por Sasuke.

-Mis padres nos estan mirando empezarían a sospechar si no nos ven actuar como una pareja.-Me contestó para bajar del coche y a continuación abrírme la puerta y tomarme de la mano.

Nos encaminamos hacía la gran mansión de los Uchihas donde ya se encontraban esperandonos.

-Bienvenido Naruto,yo soy Itachi pero creo que ya me conoces de las clases de álgebra.-Me saludó con una gentíl sonrisa Itachi mientras yo seguía sonrojado al ver que habían presenciado nuestro fogoso beso.

-¿Así que tu eres el novio de mi pequeño hijito?Yo soy Mikoto Uchiha pero me puedes decir suegra o simplemente hay algún problema con mi hijo dimelo.-Se presentó amablemente la madre de Sasuke para darme un abrazo.-Y este es mi marido Fugaku Uchiha que no te asuste su mirada.-Dijó presentandome el hombre que se encontraba a su derecha y que por lo visto no le gustaba mi presencia aquí.

Por lo visto lo que dijo Sasuke era verdad,no creo que ese hombre descanse hasta verme fuera de la vida de su lo visto esta cena se va a convertir en un interrogatorio para ver si soy un buen "novio" para su hijo.

Perdonad por la espera pero tenía vario examenes y tenía que estudiar final Naruto sera un"novio" y dentro de dos capítulo presentare a la "querida" prometida de Sasuke,creo que todo el mundo sabe quien por leer y si tienen alguna sugerencia u opinión dejenla en los comentarios,nos leemos.


	9. El interrogatorio Uchiha

Cap interrogatorio Uchiha

Naruto POV

Me encaminé junto a Sasuke al interior de la mansión sabía que me incomodaba más la mirada de "Sal de la vida de mi hijo o preparate para morir"que me lanzaba el patriarca de la familia Uchiha o que Sasuke no me hubiera soltado la mano desde que nos bajamos del coche.

Al entrar en la residencia Uchiha no pude hacer otra cosa que sorprenderme a pesar de que la familia Uchiha era una de las familias más ricas de todo Japón su casa era humilde sin perder ese gran toque de notaba que la casa había sido decorada mayoritariamente por la señora Uchiha,no había rincón en la casa que no estuviese decorado con fotos de Itachi-san o Sasuke tanto de pequeños como en la comedor en cambio parecía haber sido decorado por el señor Uchiha ya que estaba amueblado con muebles más moderno y caros con colores más pulcros.

-Naruto¿Te gustan los filetes con salsa de champiñones acompañados de acelgas?-Me preguntó amablemente la señora Uchiha mientras me indicaba mi asiento en la gran mesa de cristal.

-Cla-claro que si.-Le respondí tartamudeando sin saber de que tipo de comida me estaba hablando pero con la boca hecha agua por la simple mención de la palabra filete,podía contar con los dedos de una mano las oportunidades que había tenido de comerlo en toda mi vida y aunque yo idolatraba tanto al ramen como a su creador no le iba a hacer asco a un deliciso filete,sería una falta de educación.

-Por cierto Naruto¿en que trabajan tus padres?-Me preguntó el padre de Sasuke cuando Mikoto se marcho a la cocina con su mirada gélida enfocada en mi dejandome congelado por su que alguna persona preguntaba algo sobre mis padres yo me quedaba en shock y apenas podía hablar,a pesar de los años todavía seguía sin asimilar que mis padres murieran,y a pesar de que no podría haber tenido a mejores tutores que ero-sennin y oba-chan,simplemente no era lo mismo.

-Lo-lo ci-cierto es que mis-mis pa-padres...-No pude terminar la frase sin que los mis ojos se llenasen de lágrimas.

-Padre por favor cambie de tema no creo que Naruto quiera hablar de ello.-Dijó Sasuke mandandole una mirada acusadora mientras me apretaba con más fuera la mano y me pegaba protectoramente a su pecho haciendo que me sintiera extrañamente creó un silencio incomodo que se prolongó hasta que la señora Uchiha entró por la puerta acompañada por algunos sirvientes que cargaban algunos platos.

La cena transcurrió con el mismo silencio incomodo a pesar de los intentos de Mikoto-san e Itachi-san por iniciar una conversación con el señor Uchiha,el lo único que este hacia era mandarme miradas de puro odio.

-¿A que se debe este silencio?-Preguntó extrañada la madre de Sasuke por el profundo silencio en el que estabamos sumergidos.

-Y Naruto¿como van los estudios?-Me preguntó Mikoto-san incomoda por la situación pero con una sonrisa en la cara.

-La verdad van bien pero no tanto como me gustaría dattebayo.-Le respondí sinceramente haciendo que tanto Mikoto-san como Itachi-san sonrieran levemente.

-Tiene razón,revise su historial y en la única que va mal es en álgebra pero estoy seguro de que es capaz.-Mencionó Itachi-san haciendo que me avergonzara un poco.

-¡Itachi!¿Como se te ocurre revisar el expediente academico de Naruto?¿No tienes verguenza?-Le reprendió Mikoto-san.-Y a ti tambien Sasuke¿Por que no le has ofrecido ayuda a tu novio siendo un genio de las matemáticas?-Continuó regañando a el menor de los hermanos.

-Le ofrecí mi ayuda pero el muy baka la rechazo.-Mintió Sasuke sonriendo levemente dejandome un poco embobado por ver la sonrisa del frío Uchiha.

-Por cierto Naruto espero no incomodarte con esta pregunta pero¿Quienes son tus tutores?-Me preguntó tímidamente Mikoto-san.

-Tranquila Mikoto-san no me tutores son Tsunade y Jiraiya son mis abuelos por parte de mi padre y hacen todo lo que pueden por mi.-Empezé a alabar a mis tíos,realmente no sabría que hacer si algo les pasara.

La cena siguió entre preguntas sobre mi vida y conversaciones sin sentido todos incluso Sasuke tenían una sonrisa en su había un gran problema el señor Uchiha no había despegado su mirada de mi durante toda la cena llegando a incomodarme.

-Naruto¿estas conciente de la situación en la que Sasuke se encuentra?-Me preguntó friamente el señor que sabía en que situación se encontraba Sasuke,se encontraba en la situación de verse obligado a encontrar un novio o novia si no quería casarse con una persona que no conoce por ampliar la empresa de su padre.

Normal POV

-Padre ya hemos hablado de esto,no pienso casarme.-Le respondió Sasuke esperando que su padre cambiase de tema.

-No es algo de tu elección y lo voy a dejar que la empresa se hunda solo por un capricho de adolescente.-Le respondió dando a entender que consideraba que la relación de Sasuke y Naruto era un simple capricho.

-Padre calmese,no puede obligar a Sasuke a casarse reconsiderelo.-Intervino Itachi defendiendo a su hermano de la injusticia de su padre.

-Tu ni te atrevas a defenderle,solo eres un traidor que abandono a su familia para hacerse un profesor de tercera.-Le gritó enfurecido a Itachi haciendo que Mikoto se levantara del asiento y le propinara una bofetada.

-¡Ni se te ocurra insinuar que Itachi es una deshonra por seguir sus sueños!¡La única deshonra que hay aquí eres tu queriendo controlar la vida de los demás!-Le gritó enfurecida Mikoto haciendo que Fugaku le levantara la mano intentando propinarle un golpe,golpe que nunca llego a ser parado por Naruto el cual se había mantenido distante de la conversación hasta ese momento.

-Ni se le ocurra intentar golpear a una persona en mi presencia.-Le amenazó Naruto con una mirada que reflejaba todo el odio que estaba llegando a sentir por el patriarca de la familia Uchiha.

-Tu no te metas,solo eres un estorbo en la vida de mi hijo¿cuantos días crees que estaras en su cama?-Le provocó el señor Uchiha esperando alguna reacción por parte del rubio reacción que no recibió al notar que por segunda vez en la noche era golpeado por alguien.

-Más días de los que crees padre,si puedo seguir nombrandote así.-Habló Sasuke en defensa de Naruto haciendo que el rubio volviera a sentir esa extraña sensación que empezaba a sentir por Sasuke y que todavía no tenía nombre para el.

-¿¡Como se te ocurre hablarme así,soy tu padre!?-Volvió a gritar el Uchiha mayor sintiendo que toda su familia se le iba de las manos.

-Ya hablaremos despues.-Sentenció Sasuke para tomar la mano de Naruto de improviso y salir por la puerta sin mediar palabras con ninguno de los miembros presentes en la habitación.

Al salir por la puerta no necesitaron palabras solo el contacto con la piel del otro necesidad que fue saciada cuando unieron sus labios en un beso lleno de desesperación y deseo más largo que los otros,sus lenguas peleaban por el control del beso pelea que quedo sin ganador cuando Sasuke se separo bruscamente de Naruto.

-Esto es solo un montaje,yo no siento nada por ti y tu no sientes nada por mi.-Dijo el Uchiha sin saber si se lo estaba aclarando al rubio o a el mismo.

-Solo un montaje.-Repitió el kitsune un poco dolido por sus palabras pero dandose cuenta de la realidad.

Porque todo entre ellos era un montaje pero un montaje cada vez más real aunque ninguno de los dos se negara a admitir sus sentimientos.

Gracias por leer y esperar el capítulo,en los capítulos siguientes la cosas se iran poniendo más intimas entre ellos y todavía quedan MUCHOS problemas por de tema cuando termine este fic,no se preocupen todavía falta para eso,tengo ideas para otros tambien SasuNarus uno es"Como ser un rompecorazones" otro es "Troubler Maker" y el otro es "Entre la fama y el amor" no adelantare nada de ninguno pero quería informaros de que tengo otros leemos.


	10. Odio vs Amor

Cap 9:Odio vs Amor

Naruto POV

Me encontraba en clase escuchando las aburridas explicaciones de historia de Asuma-sensei.¿De que me servía a mi saber la vida de alguna momia si en lo único que me encontraba pensando era en las palabras de Sasuke?

"Esto es solo un montaje,yo no siento nada por ti y tu no sientes nada por mi."No sabía porque esa simple frase me causaba este extraño sentimiento que sigo sin poder identificar.¡¿Y que se creía ese teme!?Claro que sabía que todo se trataba de una farsa en la que yo no quería participar,tenía el presentimiento de que si seguía con ese "trato" algo malo iba a pasar,sin embargo sentía que esa frase no iba dedicada únicamente a mi.

-Naruto has el favor de prestar atención.-Me ordeno Asuma-sensei haciendome salir de mis pensamientos para atender a las palabras del sensei.

Al terminar la clase me encamine tranquilamente hacia la salida realmente eso era lo único bueno del chantaje,gracias a el no tenía que precuparme por esos malditos lameculos y aunque notaba que lo que más querian era acorralarme y dejarme medio muerto no se atrevian a desafiar a Sasuke.

Noté como el móvil comenzaba a vibrar en mi bolsillo,lo saque para ver que Iruka me había mandado un mensaje de texto.

-Hoy no necesito que vengas al café,descansa.-Leí en voz baja el contenido del mensaje alegrandome,así podría comer ramen hasta dejar de pensar en el teme y si eso no funciona siempre puedo comer más ramen.

-Bien así podras venir a mi casa a estudiar álgebra sin ningún problema.-Apareció de repente Sasuke detrás de mi haciendo que pegara un salto por su repentina aparición.

-¿Como que ir a tu casa a estudiar algebra?-Le pregunté extrañado despues de recuperarme del susto,realmente tanto estudiar algebra como ir a casa del teme no estaban en mi lista de cosas que hacer en mi día libre.

-¿Qué,acaso quieres que estudiemos anatomía?-Me preguntó con ese maldito doble sentido presente en todas las palabras de la oración.-Además no es algo que yo haga decidido Itachi me ha dicho que como soy tu "novio" es mi deber ayudarte en todos tus problemas,y no sabes lo insistente y pesado que puede llegar a ser Itachi cuando se lo propone.-Continuó desviando su mirada de mi y fijarla en la ventana.

-¡Pero es mi primer día libre,no quiero pasarlo estudiando álgebra,dattebayo!-Protesté realmente no le veía sentido a sus palabras,sabía que Itachi era una persona amable pero¿por que tenía que ser Sasuke quien me diera clases sí Itachi era el profesor de la materia?

-Me da igual lo que quieras esto tambien forma parte del trato así que no tienes elección y no seas desagradecidos que te estoy ayudando.-Me dijo para despues darse la vuelta y alejarse.-Te espero en mi casa a las seis,ni se te ocurra vemos.-Terminó de hablar para levantar su mano en modo de despedida y desaparecer por el pasillo.

-"Perfecto,nada mejor que pasar tu día libre con un Uchiha que no hace nada más que incomodarte."-Me habló mi subconciente de forma sarcastica.-"Callate".-Le ordené.

Normal POV

-¿Naruto como te ha ido en la escuela?-Preguntó Jaraiya a su sobrino que acababa de llegar de la escuela más pensativo de lo normal.

-Lo normal,clases aburridas,profesores aburridos,chulos y putas como compañeros de clase.-Le contestó el rubio todavía pensativo.-"¿Cuando me he vuelto tan mentiroso?¡Ah sí ,ya me acuerdo fue cuando empeze a travestirme para trabajar y el chico más odioso del colegio me obligo a ser su "novio".-Se contestó a si mismo para sentarse y empezar a devorar todo lo que estaba en la mesa.

-¿Naruto,hoy tienes que hacer algo?-Le preguntó Tsunade para despues sentarse.

-Sí,hoy voy a estudiar álgebra a casa de un...amigo.-Le respondió dudando al decir la última palabra,realmente no tenia ni idea de que tipo de relación mantenia con Sasuke.

-¿Ir a estudiar álgebra...-Empezó sorprendido Jiraiya por las palabras de su sobrino.

-...A casa de un amigo?-Terminó Tsunade la frase tan sorprendida que a poco y se caía de la silla.

-¿¡Que tiene eso de extraño!?-Le pregunto el rubio un poco avergonzado por la exagerada reacción de sus tios.

-Bueno,es BASTANTE extraño que tu vayas a estudiar álgebra y encima en casa de un amigo.-Le contestó su tia todavía extrañada.-Dinos la verdad¿vendes droga?¿Te prostituyes?-Le volvió a preguntar con una fingida seriedad.

-Lo te pases Tsunade,yo se por que va a "estudiar" a casa de un "amigo".-Intervino Jiraiya haciendo que Naruto se volviera a poner nervioso¿y si había descubierto algo de su "relación" con Sasuke?-Tiene una no-via.-Volvió a hablar haciendo que Naruto soltara un suspiro de alivio,debía de dejar de preocuparse por estupideces.

-No,no tengo novia ni novio solo voy a casa de un amigo a estudiar.-Lo dijó lentamente esperando que de ese modo lo entendieran.-Me voy sino llegaré tarde,adios.-Terminó de decir para coger la maleta y dirigirse a la puerta.

-¡No te quedes embarazado!-Le gritó Tsunade para despues echarse a reir a carcajada limpia.

-¡No vengas con muchos chupetones!-Le sigió Jiraiya antes de que Naruto saliera por la puerta dando un portazo.

-Este niño no sabe aguantar una broma.-Dijó Jiraiya al salir el rubio por la puerta.-¿Tu que piensas,novio o novia?-Le preguntó a Tsunade que todavía se encontraba riendo.

-Seguro que novio.-Respondió Tsunade totalmente segura.

-Pero menudas ideas tienes de tu nieto.-Siguío Jiraiya.-Tu y tu mente yaoista.

Naruto POV

Quien mandaría a ese maldito bastardo vivir tan lejos llevaba más de media hora caminando y seguía sin encontrar la maldita mansión,y mira que era difícil,tampoco no le podía preguntar a nadie porque las calles parecian estar al menos hubiera ramen.

-Naruto que casualidad¿como tu por aquí?-Me preguntó alguien situado detrás mía.-¿Acaso has venído a ver a mi ototo?-Dijó al que ahora reconoci como Itachi.

-Itachi-san la verdad es que me perdí buscando vuestra casa dattebayo.-Admití con bastante verguenza para ver como este intenta aguantar una carcajada fallando en el intento.

-Lo siento Naruto pero es que no me puedo creer que no la vieras.-Dijó todavía sonriendo para apuntar hacia la casa situada solo a unos pocos metros.

-Por cierto no me has respondido¿que haces aquí?-Me preguntó cuando calmo su risa.

-He venido a que Sasuke me de clases de álgebra como tu se lo pediste.-Le respondí un poco confundido de que no lo recordara.

-¿Que yo le pedi a Sasuke que te diera clase?Debes de haberte equivocado yo nunca le pedí nada así a mi hermano.-Negó dejandome todavía más confundido.-Ahora porl favor disculparme,he quedado.-Se excuso para dejarme pensativo.

¿Por qué Sasuke mentiría en algo así?Con solo pedirlo tengo la obligación de ir así que¿porque me ha mentido en que Itachi quería que me diera clases de álgebra?¿Y por que quiere darme clases de álgebra?¿O será por otra cosa?

Me encaminé hacia la puerta de la mansión queríendo llamar al telefoníllo pero¿que pasaba si respondía el padre de Sasuke?Sabía de sobre manera que no le había causado ni una buena primera impresión a mi "suegro" pero realmente no soportaba que alguien antepusiera su empresa a su familia.

-¿Hola?-Escuche la voz de Sasuke proveniente del telefonillo calmandome los nervios

-Sasuke soy Naruto,abre.-Le pedí para despues empujar la puerta abriendola y entrando en la gran residencia de los Uchiha para intentar encontrar la habitación de Sasuke.

-Llegas tarde dobe.-Me dijo con su rostro inepresivo cuando lo tuve en frente mia haciendo que me sonrojara,realmente si tenía merecida su fama de playboy sobre todo ahora que vestía una camiseta azul marino de manga corta con los primeros tres botones desabotonados y unos pantalones negros ajustados.

-Si no vivieras en el quinto pino no llegaría tan tarde.-Le respondí sin mirarle a los ojos.

-Eso ahora no importa,empezemos a estudiar no creo que enseñarle algo a un dobe como tu sea fácil.-Me dijo burlescamente para empezar a subir por las escaleras.

-¡Deja de decir que soy tonto teme!-Le grité para seguirle en dirección a su cuarto quedandome sorprendido por la elegancia tanto de los pasillos como del cuarto del teme.

El cuarto era simplemente enorme con una cama de matrimonio con sabanas color carmesí en una de las esquinas,una pantalla de plasma empotrada contra la pared con bastantes juegos de todas la consolas,un escritorio donde reposaba un mac que debía costar más toda la ropa de mi familia y una mesa japonesa tradicional donde se encontraban los libros de á no se como Sasuke puede estudiar con tanto lujo rodeandolo.

Me descalzé para sentarme al lado de Sasuke que parecía estar revisando algunas páginas y actividades del tema que estabamos dando en clase.

-Resuelve este ejercicio.-Soltó de repente haciendo que me sobresaltase.

-¿Así, tan de repente?-Le pregunté.

-Pues claro,quiero saber si es verdad lo que Itachi dice de que cuando corrige tus examenes le sangran los ojos por tus fallos.-Me respondió haciendo que me avergonzara por su afirmación.

Deje de mirarle para ponerme a resolver el ejercicio sin poder concentrarme realmente por tener la mirada de Sasuke sobre mi ,realmente su mirada me hace ponerme terminar el ejercicio le pase el cuaderno a Sasuke el cual no tardo ni diez segundo en echarse a reir a carcajada limpia.

-¡Oye que tampoco es par reirte bastardo!-Le grité mientras el daba vueltas por el suelo debido a la risa.

-¿¡Pero tu has visto lo que has hecho!?No has dado ni una.-Dijó para mostrarme otra vez el problema.-Ahora dejame explicarte como se hace.-Continuó hablando para despues acercarse a mi y empezar a resolver el problemas.

-Mira,esto lo pasas aquí y lo cambias por esto y despues...-Fue diciendo mientras resolvía el problema con una rápidez de genio.

-Kami-sama eres un genio.-Exclamé sorprendido por su agilidad.

-Dime algo que no sepa.-Me respondió con arrogancia.-Ahora intentalo tu.-Me ordenó mientras le pasaba el lápiz y yo lo tomaba decididamente.

Normal POV

Las hora fueron pasando mientras Sasuke seguía intentando que el rubio aprendiese algo de álgebra logrando una gran mejora comparado con su nivel anterior.

-¡Necesito un descanso!-Exclamó el ojiazul para dejarse caer en el suelo.

-No seas tan quejica,pero supongo que un pequeño descanso no biene del todo mal.-Acedió el pelinegro apoyandose en el lateral de la cama.

Así pasaron varios minutos y mientras Sasuke descansaba Naruto todavía seguía con las dudas sobre su anterior conversación con el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha.¿Por que desearía Sasuke pasar su "valioso" tiempo con el enseñandole álgebra?Era imposible que el pelinegro se hubiese convertido en una buena persona de la noche a la mañana.

-Oye teme¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-Le preguntó el rubio al Uchiha mientras se reincorporaba.

-Ya lo estas haciendo usuratonkashi,solo pregunta y ya vere si te respondo.-Le contestó el otro todavía con sus ojos cerrados.

-Pues...-Empezó el rubio todavía dudoso.-Hoy me he encontrado con Itachi-san y el me ha dicho que el nunca te pidió que me dieras í que¿por que querías darme clases?-Terminó de hablar para ver la reacción del Uchiha.

Sasuke abrió los ojos ante las palabras de Naruto decidiendose a hacer lo más inteligente que podía pensar para callar al jaló para acorralarlo entre el y el lateral de la cama y sin darle tiempo a recuperarse volvió a besarle empezando a mover sus labios sobre los del rubio esperando a que este correspondiera el beso,cosa que no tardo en pasar.

Naruto a su vez lo sujetaba del cuello para acercarlo más a el y abría su boca para entrelazar su lengua y la conocimiento ni razón alguna para justificar porque le estaba correspondiendo con tanta efusividad el beso,pero algo dentro de el decía que lo necesitaba y no podía negar que el Uchiha besaba endemoniadamente lenguas dejaron de pelear por el control del beso cuando el aire empezó a escasear en sus pulmones obligandoles a lucían igual de sonrojados por la falta de aire y respiraba entre jadeos pero la necesidad del cuerpo del otro era cada vez vez fue Naruto quien inicio el beso volviendolo pasional y demandante notando como su temperatura corporal empezaba a subir.

Sasuke partió el beso para lanzarse hacia el cuello del ojiazul haciendo que el otro soltara un gemido de sorpresa ante las acciones del pelinegro que no dejaba de chupar,morder y lamer el cuelo del rubio haciendo que este empezara a gemir timidamente por el rubio introdujo sus inexpertas manos por la camiseta del Uchiha haciendo que el ojinegro se sobresaltara por la repentina acción del rubio que empezó a tocar el abdomen del pelinegro mientras que este empezaba a desabrochar la camiseta del dos sabían que debían parar pero realmente ninguno de los dos lo ojiazul dirigió sus labios a los del mayor cuando la puerta se abrió interrumpiendo a el rubio y al Uchiha.

-Sasuke-kun he venido ha ver...te.-Apareció una chica pelirosa con los ojos verde esmeralda por la puerta quedando paralizada ante la imagen que estaba contemplando.

Y así termina este capítulo,se que muchas deseareis matarme por hacer que Sakura interrumpiera el lemon SasuNaru pero tranquilos toda espera tiene su recompensa.

Gracias a todas la personas que están leyendo mi que os haya gustado este capítulo y dejen sus leemos.


End file.
